


The Story of How Derek's Entire Wallet Ended Up in the Sin Bin

by MissSugarPink



Category: Check Please! (Webcomic)
Genre: Dream AU, Dreamsharing, M/M, sin bin, valentines day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-10
Updated: 2018-10-10
Packaged: 2019-07-28 23:00:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,696
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16251551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissSugarPink/pseuds/MissSugarPink
Summary: I wrote this as a gift to my S/O. AU where anyone in the Haus can share dreams.It's Valentines day and Nursey is embarrassed about a goodgooddream.





	The Story of How Derek's Entire Wallet Ended Up in the Sin Bin

When Derek Nurse signed up to be part of the hockey team, he had been warned plenty about weird hippy ghosts and possibly roaches in the attic of their shared living place. Both of these things were things he presumed to be completely and utterly untrue, and he was right (he hoped). 

But the one thing he had not been misled about was the Dream Haus. 

 

“I shit you not, I have had Jack’s fever dreams more times than I can count,” Shitty told him as an introduction to the Haus.

 

“Me and Ransom basically share the same dreams every night,” Holster said over breakfast one day after he’d been asking about it. “Speaking of which, Rans, do you need to talk about that Bio test-” The word test sent the already jittery Ransom off the deep end as he let his head smack into his laptop. Holster sighed with a sympathetic smile. “Hang in there, bud. I’ll grab remedial honey peach.” Ransom murmured his thanks.

 

“We’ve all shared sex dreams,” Lardo said matter of factly. “Even I have, and I’m not even part of the team. Everyone here has had dream sex with Jack Zimmerman.” 

“Who was the cause of that one?” Nursey couldn’t help but ask.

Lardo shrugged. “It’s happened multiple times, with just about everyone on the team.”

“I mean,” Shitty added as he walked to Lardo with a coffee, “have you seen that ass?”

 

So when the team told him about the Dream Haus syndrome, he managed to shrug it off. Hey, depending on how many pain meds they would need for serious injuries, it could be a little fun! And for the first few weeks that he lived in the Haus, it was actually pretty interesting. Nightmares sucked, but they actually inspired some pretty intense poetry pieces for his creative writing classes, and talking them through with the known nightmare-victim usually led to pretty good team chemistry. To no one’s surprise, Chowder dreamt of sharks. Go figure! 

It wasn’t even often that the dreams happened. Sometimes he would get flashes of Ransom’s test anxiety in his dreams, or that one dream Bittle had about being Beyonce. THAT had been a fun one. Strangely enough, even Dex’s dreams seemed to be… calmer? Yeah, calmer than the red-headed anger child that he normally dealt with. They seemed to feature a lot of autumn. 

 

So, when he started having some weird dreams (college does shit to your brain, you know?), he could shrug it off - it’s not like he was having any of Johnson’s infamous ‘there are people writing fanfiction that is actually TRUE’ dreams, after all. 

But, of course, his birthday fucked him over.

 

Fuck Valentines day.

 

He was trying to read. Seriously, couldn’t he just read? And he kept his face as chill as humanly possible because he was decidedly not chill. Beside him, he just had his wallet out, open, and bills spread out. The pile of cash had steadily been going down for the last hour as other members of the team woke.

Shitty (he didn’t even GO here anymore) walked past, sin bin in his hands. “Pay up, Nurse.” 

Derek glanced up at him, eyeing him dubiously. “Do fines even count when you don’t technically live here?”

“Pay up in lieu of Lardo being here. She’s at Shop.” Nursey rolled his eyes with a sigh, dropping another bit of cash in the bin. “Seriously? Way more than that is needed after that dream last night.”

“I’ve been doing this for every person who wakes up,” he said with a shrug. “I swear, I’ll have no money on me by noon.” 

Shitty grinned. “Good. You deserve it after that.” The sin bin was tucked under his arm as he walked to put it in the kitchen (where it got the most use, what with Bitty and Jack). He waved in farewell. “And happy birthday.”

“Yeah, yeah…” He looked back at his book, fighting his blush. Goddamn it. That dream.

 

So it’s not like he intended to get a crush on another member of the team, right? He was here to get away from the city life, to find his muse and get deep into his creativity while kicking ass on skates. So what if he liked his muses with red hair and freckles and cheeks that showed all sorts of blush-

Okay. Nope. Bad train of thought. Did daydreams count as dreams? He wasn’t about to risk it, not while one particular person might be asleep still. Though, he wasn’t sure if Dex as actually still asleep - but at the very least, Dex had locked himself away in his room, absolutely refusing the acknowledge that last night had happened as he tried to figure out what had happened like that math meme Nursey knew of.

Actually, yeah, that was probably more likely than Dex sleeping in.

 

But eventually, the anxious reading and chirping from his teammates had to cease and the door to Dex’s room finally opened and Nursey found it about 20 times harder to keep his chill. Not that he let that show. What was that, a slight hint of heat in his cheeks? Nah. Nope. He was cool. Chill. “Heya,” he said to Dex as his teammate passed by, trying to ignore the slight quiver in his voice. 

Dex paused and looked at him. Nursey couldn’t help but look up; his skin crawled if he wasn’t staring directly into those absolutely incredible deep amber eyes that just made him melt insi- slow down there, Nurse. He sat up a tiny bit more as Dex sighed before walking up to him. And leaning dooooown okay um-

Dex put his finger on Nursey’s chest, face already heating up. “What. The fuck. Was that?” He accented each pause with a poke.

“What?”

“That dream last night.”

Nursey licked his lips and tried for a grin. “Well, y’know, it’s Valentine's day and all. My brain’s mush from the lovey dovey hearts in the air.”

“So why me?”

Nursey shrugged, setting his book down beside his wallet. “I mean- Well- You’re hot,” he finally said, cursing himself silently for this extreme lack of chill oh god he just called Dex hot.

Dex seemed as surprised by that as Nursey did. He shook his head. “But…” He rubbed his face, trying to get the blush off unsuccessfully. “Well, why… all that?”

Nursey knew exactly what Dex was talking about. See, this would be easy to just call ‘hormones’ if it had just been a sex dream. Hell, the men of SMH barely get chirped for sex dreams, unless you’re Bittle and Zimmerman, in which case, chirping is endless and without mercy. But no, it couldn’t have been as easy as a sex dream.

It had to be a full scale, married with kids, domestic AU of real life where he and Poindexter were married and were spending Valentine’s day cuddling and kissing and sharing ‘I love yous’. 

 

Seriously.

Fuck Valentine’s.

 

“I really couldn’t tell you,” Nursey said with a shrug. And that was true. He really did not know how to find the words to explain how much he had daydreamed that possibility already, how much he wished that that dream could maybe one day be a reality, because this boy who was incredible with tools and needed a chill pill and had the cutest grumpy face Nurse had ever seen was just making his heart ache with longing. He couldn’t find the words to say any of that.

“I know dreams are weird, but Nursey, dreams are based on real life things!”

“Including that one where you were on the lacrosse team and they were throwing pineapples instead of balls, and you were also in a tutu?” Nursey couldn’t help but smile easier, remembering that. “Man, your dreams are weird.”

“Hey, that was a one-time thing, and I hadn’t gotten much sleep. And don’t change the topic!” Dex crossed his arms, frowning, his hands gripping his longsleeved shirt. “Look. The point I’m making is… Why?”

“I already-”

“No, I mean…” He wasn’t staring at him anymore. He was staring off to the side. Nursey tilted his head. “I… I mean, if you dreamed that… How do you feel towards me?”

“Do you like me?”

 

Th-Thump.

Th-Thump.

Nursey blinked, opening his mouth without words coming out. He tried to say things, but his brain suddenly stopped. And with it came the capability to be chill. His cheeks heated up, just enough that anyone in the general area would be able to tell that he was blushing, Derek Nurse was blushing hardcore as he was absolutely speechless.

“I-”

 

He licked his lips, clearing his throat.

 

Hell yes. Fuck yes. I want to date you so badly, man, I want to get to know you better. You’re absolutely adorable and hot and sexy and I love you and I-

“I like you,” he finally blurted out, shouting very loudly, enough to cause Dex to jump. “Like. A lot.”

Dex blinked.

 

“... Why?”

 

Nursey blinked.

 

“Cause… I dunno. I like you.”

 

“Oh.”

 

Dex smiled softly, face red as… as something. Nursey’s mind was blank of any metaphors. Nothing was working because he was just lost in Dex. 

“I like you too.”

 

Now he was just lost.

 

“You what?”

“I like you too.”

 

Nursey breathed in.

 

He breathed out.

 

He grinned.

 

“S’awesome.” He relaxed, blushing still, hand straying to his hair. He ran it through, laughing a tiny bit. “Does this mean… Are we dating?”

 

“First, just one last thing.” Dex leaned down, grabbing Nursey - much to his apparent surprise, god, he couldn’t hold back anything today - and kissing him square on the mouth. Nursey made a startled noise, but before he could process the kiss, it was over, and Dex was walking to the kitchen. Nursey blinked.

That just happened.

He looked up as, a second later, Dex walked in with the sin bin.

He blinked again. 

 

“You’ve gotta be kidding me.”

“I called you sugarbean, Nursey. Pay up. We need a new dryer.”

“How much should I pay for another kiss?”

 

And that’s the story of how Nursey’s entire wallet ended up inside the sin bin.


End file.
